ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Use That! The Forbidden Magic
"From then on, this house never bought another pet." 'Don't Use That! The Forbidden Magic '''is episode Eighteen of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Clip One pretty day a little girl and her puppy are playing together. They run around the yard until the little girl falls down and the puppy licks her affectionately. Summary ''After a classmate refuses to help with the class pets Hazuki and the others make it their goal to try to help her rekindle her love of animals- but will it come with a big price? '' Recap One late evening the Ojamajo are in the Maho-do with Majorika prepping for the exam they are to go and take. Lala points out that if they pass this exam then they will get to speak to plants, which excites Hazuki while Doremi confesses tha she would rather learn to speak to animals. Lala informs her that she will soon enough if she keeps working, but before the girls can leave Majorika quickly tries to get them to hide and make a quick escape- confusing them long enough for Dela to appear. Majorika makes an attempt to talk her way out of the predicament but Dela refuses to leave and tells her to pay since her bill is late, but as they do not have the funds Majorika asks for an extension. Dela allows this, but she asks Majorika to do her a few favors first, like serve her a lot of tea and massage her back. With this in mind the ojamajo decide that they will go without Majorika and Lala. They arrive just in time to find Mota and Motamota closing their exams booth and worriedly ask why when they find out the duo was preparing to leave for a trip they won through lottery. Doremi angrily points out that they came to take their next exam and demands to know what they should do about this, but with them in a hurry they feel bad as Doremi attempts to manipulate them through dramatics. With no other choice, they decide to pass the girls and use their magic to upgrade the girls to level 7 witches; but they ask the girls not to tell anyone and take off, leaving the girls confused. With that they decide to do some sight-seeing for the time being. Hazuki is concerned since Majorika has warned them about specific locations, but Aiko and Doremi are too curious to listen. They come to a large forest and are quick to notice how much bigger everything is in comparison to themselves, including a small, strange blue flower. After handing her broom to Hazuki, Doremi uses her Poron and casts magic on the flower to try speaking to it. She greets it and it appears very polite in return, introducing itself as the "''weak point flower". Doremi questions this odd name, and suddenly it springs to life- revealing it is actually a giant man-eating flower. The girls quickly run away, with Doremi struggling to get her broom back and fly to safety and nearly getting caught by the flower. She manages to avoid its grasp and it can only get annoyed by it's poor luck. It realizes it is very high in the air and falls back down to the ground. As they are about to discuss what they would like to go and do next, they notice a coach nearby and the witch queen asks Majorin to pull up near them. She asks the girls why they have come there, and they explain how they just recently passed their 7th exam. But she gets suspicious when Doremi makes an attempt to tell her about what Mota and MotaMota did, causing Hazuki and Aiko to try to silence her before excusing themselves and flying away. Finding it strange, the Queen decides to have Majorin follow them on the crystal ball when they get back. The following day at school, Aiko and Doremi see Hazuki exiting the rabbit cage and greet her, but they see she looks upset and ask. Hazuki mentions that her partner never showed up and wonders if she overslept, only to learn that she's been in class the entire time. Confused by this, Hazuki confronts Nanako to ask her why she didn't help her and Nanako apologizes, claiming to dislike animals. She asks Hazuki to just do the work herself, but Hazuki tells her that even if she doesn't like animals it isn't fair to make her do all of the work. She tries to get Nanako to understand, but she leaves in a huff instead, causing Hazuki to express concern. She points out that Nanako isn't usually like this and that she's known her since the first grade, and as far back as she remembered, she always loved animals. When lunch arrives the girls change and head up to the roof of the school to cast Magical Stage in hopes of solving this strange mystery. As the magic fades a paper floats down to Doremi and they see directions on it, leading them to the Okada household. Aiko calls this stupid since they could have just asked the family themselves without wasting the magic but they don't linger on it long, with the girls sneaking into the backyard upon arrival in order to avoid being caught in their apprentice forms. They find nobody at home and relax, casting magic on the nearby cherry tree to ask if it could aid them. The female tree explains that a few years ago Nanako had gotten a puppy on her birthday. She loved the puppy and took very good care of it, but two years ago one summer, Nanako and Lulu were playing fetch. After Nanako realized the stitck had been thrown onto the street behind them, she tried calling to Lulu to get her to stop but it was too late and an on-coming vehicle collided with the small dog. After that, Nanako felt so responsible for Lulu's death that she cried and refused to eat or do anything for at least three days. Her parents offered to buy her another dog multiple times but Nanako always refused. The girls feel saddened for Nanako with what they know, but they realize the time and are forced to leave after thanking the Cherry Tree. In the process they arrive late to school and unable to tell the truth, they claim that they were on the roof and they accidentally fell asleep. They are sent into the hall as punishment, and in this time they try to think of how they could help Nanako. They consider asking Seki-sensei, but since she's mad at them that isn't a good idea, so they decide to ask Yuki-sensei instead. She gets an idea and after school, Hazuki shows up at Nanako's door step with a cute little white rabbit. Hazuki lies, claiming that it might be getting a cold and because she has to be leaving for the time she can't watch it herself. Nanako initially refuses until Hazuki tells her it was named Lulu, and she forces her to take it before running off. Annoyed, Nanako heads into her home. Once in her bedroom, Nanako sits the bunny down and she begins to do her homework until it knocks over her trash. She scolds the rabbit, only to stop upon momentarily being reminded of Lulu and she picks it up, apologizing for being mean earlier. She sits it down on the bed and she plays with it for a moment until it has an "accident" on her bed. She finds it hard to stay angry though, and promises to make it a cardboard house for when she isn't playing with her. She gets up to leave her bedroom, unaware that her window is open enough for the rabbit to escape. As soon as she returns, she anxiously calls Hazuki to explain what happened, and while Hazuki attempts to comfort her, Aiko and Doremi try to find it. But a few hours of looking leads the girls to find nothing and by now the sun is setting- but just then they find the nearby bush moving and get closer to realize it's a pair of fighting animals. Aiko manages to chase away one of them -the mean cat- away and they are shocked to find an injured Lulu inside of the bush. As the four girls panic, they are surprised when someone comes by on a motorcycle to ask if they need help and they see it's their teacher. They explain what happend and she offers to help them, quickly taking the injured bunny to the veterinarian office. After a while the doctor comes out to inform the girls that he managed to get the bleeding to stop and the emergency surgery went fine but all they can do is wait to see if she recovers. But he does point out that if she doesn't wake up by morning then the chances are she won't make it. Angrily Nanako tells off Hazuki for giving her Lulu to begin with until Seki-sensei manages to calm her down by explaining that Hazuki was only trying to help her feel better. This does nothing to make either of them feel better though, with Nanako in tears again. Hazuki feels terribly for what happened and she leaves the office, changing into witch form; only for Doremi and Aiko to grab her broom when she attempts to leave. They try to reason with Hazuki after realizing she was going to try to heal Lulu with her magic, and they remind her that she can get sick or hurt from doing it but she refuses to listen. They suggest doing it together so that they all face punishment but she refuses again, pulling away from them and casting the spell when she locates the room Lulu is in. Meanwhile in the waiting room, Seki-sensei goes to check on Lulu and begins to panic. Causing both the doctor and Nanako to run into the room to see Lulu is okay. The doctor takes Lulu out of the cage and he gently pulls off her bandages to see how well she is healed and expresses surprise to see that her wound is completely healed. He hands Lulu over to Nanako and she happily embraces the bunny. Hazuki is very happy by the turn of events as she watches them from her spot. But as she returns to the ground she finds herself light-headed and passes out as Aiko and Doremi see her return. They notice she's feverish and they take her their teacher to get her home. Later that evening at Hazuki's home, Hazuki is speaking with Majorika and Lala. Majorika cannot understand why Hazuki isn't in a near-death state right now considering she saved Lulu's life. But just then they find a rose nearby that begins to speak and recognize the Witch Queen's voice. She reveals to them that she protected Hazuki using her magic, but she warns her not to do this again and as punishment she will be taking away her own magic for one full day. She leaves while Majorika and Lala hide behind her pillow when they hear Aiko, Doremi, and Nanako come into the room. Nanako gives her some flowers and apologizes to Hazuki for her behavior, and she promises to help look after the animals now that she has started to love them again. Delighted, Hazuki and Nanako exchange a few words before she wishes for Hazuki's safe recovery. Spells *I wish to talk to this flower *Tell us why Nanako-chan hates animals *I wish to talk to the cherry tree *Please heal the bunny Major Events *Hazuki loses the her witch apprentice powers. *The girls 7th exam is skipped and they are instantly upgraded to level 7 apprentice witch. *The ojamajo gain the ability to speak to plants. Quotes *Aiko: The fact that she brought flowers means she's a good kid. '' Dub changes Dub Changes Errors *At one point as the ojamajo question how easily they passed the 7th exam, a single leaflet of Hazuki's witch uniform is tan colored. *When Aiko tells Doremi that maybe the map will help them, all of Doremi's skirt petals lack their normal pink coloring, showing to be entirely dark or light pink. *At various points throughout the episode Nanako's scrunchies turn various shades of purple. *During the flashback before Lulu is hit she was shown wearing a collar. As she is running foward however there is no sign of one. Then right before she is hit, it appears again. *Before the vet comes into the room, Seki-sensei lacks her lipstick. *When Hazuki leaves the vet office Aiko is sockless. *As Motamota and Mota wonder what to do for the ojamajo's exam, one of Motamota's ears is colored a very dark mauve. *The bouquet Nanako gives to Hazuki change in various shots. *As Mota powers up the girls wands, one of her gloves is colored like Motamota's. *When they fall in the ground Aiko and Doremi's wands have switched. Trivia *On Nanako's wall is a poster of the main character from ''yume no crayon oukoku. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Hazuki episodes